Predicaments
by Raining Pier
Summary: "It's just another distraction." She had reassured herself. But, as she felt the knife press harder into her neck and the beefy arm around her abdomen tighten painfully, she knew that this was not just another distraction, and that she should never have agreed to do this.
1. Chapter 1

"It's just another distraction." She had reassured herself as she donned the pre-requisite 4 inch FMPs, a LBD that showed more skin than it covered, and applied copious amounts of makeup. The plan was no different; strut into bar, find skip, seduce skip, lead skip outside and finally, introduce him to the merry men. But, as she felt the knife press harder into her neck and the beefy arm around her abdomen tighten painfully, she knew that this was not just another distraction. Panic threatened to overwhelm her and as the surrounding mass of black watched on helplessly, she knew that she should never have agreed to do this.

Earlier that week

She was screwed. So screwed. Sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, she cursed herself, once again, for getting into this situation. She didn't know how it happened. Well she knew how _it_ happened, but a few months before, she never would have imagined that she would be, could be, in this position. Taking a deep breath and attempting to feel some semblance of calm, she considered her options. She could tell him, but lately Ranger had been increasingly distant. After _that _night, and the next morning when he left while she was still sleeping, she'd hardly seen him, and when she did, he would barely acknowledge her. No, she decided. She couldn't tell him, as weak as it sounded, she knew that if she told him and he brushed her off like she, like they, meant nothing to him, she would be broken. And after all, how many times had he told her he couldn't offer her a real relationship? She laughed bitterly now, she should have known better, she had no one but herself to blame.

This, of course, left not telling him. Unfortunately, this option had a single flaw. He would find out sooner or later. Heck, everyone would. With that thought, she suddenly sat up straight. Everyone also meant her family, her _mother, _not to mention the Burg. She would be, well if she wasn't already, the topic of every woman in town's conversation, and the front cover of every Burg newspaper. And while she knew that she could deal with this, after all it wasn't that uncommon, what would happen in a few years? It wouldn't just be her that was subject to this endless scrutiny, and she couldn't consider just her own well-being anymore. With this knowledge, she made a decision. She knew it wouldn't be easy, and her conscience was screaming at her to reconsider, but as far as she could see, this was the only way.

A few days later

'There!' she exclaimed, sealing the last box with tape. Standing up, she stretched before looking around with satisfaction at all the boxes that surrounded her. She had finally finished packing her things and had already organised them into categories: giving to charity, giving to parents for storage, and finally, bringing to new home. The last category was the smallest, she had no idea where she was going or for how long so she was only bringing the essentials. She had even finished writing letters to a few select people: Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, her family, Joe, Ranger and the merry men. She planned to only see the girls and her family in person, and she knew, well hoped, that they would understand. Joe, after their amicable split a few months before, had gone on an undercover case in another town and the others, well, she was afraid she'd start to reconsider leaving if she had to actually speak to them. Not to mention the massive guilt trip she'd feel just by looking at Ranger. The letter was best, she was sure of it. To Ranger and the Merry Men, she had written that she felt it was time to move on; that she'd appreciate it if they wouldn't look for, or track her, and that this was something she wanted to do on her own. Hopefully, this would deter them from finding her in a few months time and getting a, well, nasty surprise. Finally, there was just one other tiny issue: money. Her savings were meager at best and she just hoped that she would be able to find a well-paying job at her new home, though even then she'd be pushing her luck. But what choice did she have? Her pride wouldn't let her ask anyone for money, even _him._ She sighed. With luck she'd be able to pick up a few more skips before she resigned. That should give her at least a bit more air-space.

Lost in her thoughts, it took her a moment to become aware of her phone buzzing beside her. Picking it up, and seeing Ranger flashing on the display almost gave her a panic attack. He must have he found out! No, she reassured herself hastily, he couldn't have. That would involve him actually looking at me, she added bitterly.

She briefly considered not answering but knowing Ranger, he would get suspicious and she could _not _have him, or any of the merry men seeing the boxes. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Steeling herself, she pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Are you free for a distraction tonight?"

Just the sound of his voice caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"Steph?"

What she would give to hear him say babe.

"Umm sure! Should be fine, what time?"

"Someone should be by at 10, it'll be at a club."

And then she was greeted with the dial tone. Well, at least his phone manners haven't changed. Still, she couldn't help but feel her heart sink when he said he wasn't picking her up. He always did. That was when he would brief her, attach her microphone and they'd have some, well, intimate moments before she went in for the kill. Trying to alleviate the disappointment and be positive, she comforted herself with the thought that at least she wouldn't have to spend a whole car ride attempting to appear guilt-free and completely normal. He did, after all, have ESP.

As she stood up and headed to the box with her dresses to get started, a thought struck her. Should she really be doing this distraction? Her spidey sense was going off, and, as she was, she shouldn't be placing herself in any dangerous situations. That being said, she did need this money, desperately, and in all the distractions she had done, there had been Merry Men and Ranger surrounding her, protecting her if anything went wrong. No, she dismissed her worries, everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just like to say a big HUGE thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed the first chapter. This is my first story and I thought I'd be lucky to get even one review, so this has been such an amazing response! Also, this story has been a complete fluke, it was only going to be a two shot, but you guys have given me some interesting feedback so I've tried to develop the story line a bit :) That being said, it will probably be around 5 chapters long, but if you guys have any more ideas, I'm open to changing the story line so let me know and I'll see what I can do! I hope you enjoy and thanks again for all the support and encouragement!

Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last time (I know, such a newbie) so just to make it clear-  
Disclaimer: I am not Janet Evanovich, and I do not own anything that she owns.

Chapter 2

The skip's name was Hank Evans, 34, he was part of an underground crime ring that had been wreaking havoc throughout the city. He had been arrested for drug possession and assault a few weeks previously, never showed up for his court date and had eluded capture ever since. He was also, according to the picture Lester had shown her on the way over, built like those professional wrestlers on TV. Her spidey sense was going haywire; with arms that made hers look like chopsticks, and a body that was probably twice her weight and width, he was not someone she wanted to be left alone with. It was the same man that had, somehow, caught a glimpse of the Merry Men as she had led him out of the club. Just as he stepped out of the doorway, he had pulled out a knife, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

Stephanie couldn't help but tremble as she felt the blade cutting against her throat.  
"Well, well." She could feel his disgusting, hot breath against the side of her face as he spoke. "It seems we have ourselves in a bit of a situation."  
The Merry Men had quickly surrounded them, guns at the ready, but she knew with her acting as a human shield, not to mention the knife at her throat, they wouldn't be able to shoot him without her getting hurt.  
"The way I see it," Evans continued, "You have two options; back down and I let this pretty little thing free, or arrest me, and she'll find out what it means to be six feet under."  
Stephanie tried to remain calm. After all, this wasn't the first death threat she'd ever received, nor was it the first precarious situation she'd been in. Still, this time was different. Maybe it was the knowledge that with a flick of his wrist, it would be over, in every sense, and there was nothing Ranger or the Merry Men could do about it. Or maybe it was the fact that it wasn't just her that was in danger, that if she did lose her life, so would the tiny being inside her. A baby who would never get the chance to open its eyes, see the world, or take its first breath; and it would be entirely her fault.

At that moment, waiting for the Merry Men's response, Evans adjusted his left arm, moving his palm further around her waist and right over the swell of her stomach before tightening his hold on her. Stephanie froze, desperately praying that he wouldn't feel the small, yet not unnoticeable, bump there but it was too late.  
"And what do we have here?" Evans questioned with mock curiousity, "It seems that there will be a little baby who will find out too!"  
Immediately, Stephanie felt the eyes of Merry Men shoot to her abdomen, and she could practically see their eyes widening with realisation. If she ever got out of this situation, there was no way she could leave town now.  
"Now, if I were you" Evans simpered, "I wouldn't want to have to explain to everyone why some poor, innocent pregnant woman was so needlessly killed, just to catch one, harmless skip."

The Merry Men were unresponsive, waiting for their orders, and perplexed, Stephanie began shifting her eyes through the crowd of black. Finally, she caught the gaze of Ranger, for what was the first time in months. And now, he knew of the existence of their child, and she couldn't help but search his eyes for some sort of clue to his almost perpetually concealed emotions. His face would have been the definition of calm, had it not been for a slight tightness around his mouth, and his eyes; eyes which returned her gaze with shock, concern and maybe... fear? love? Before she could decide, the moment was broken as Evans begun to mockingly rub his coarse palm against her stomach, trying to incite a response from the Merry Men. Stephanie felt an overwhelming urge to smack his hand away, sock him in the jaw and make sure that his filthy touch would never reach her child again, but she could do nothing. Instead she had to stand there, and let him. She felt herself slowly losing any composure she had. She was now more vulnerable then ever;with the knife at her neck, and Evans' knowledge of her pregnancy, she was at his mercy, and it terrified her.

"Let her go now, and you can go free." Ranger broke the silence for the first time, his tone authoritative. To anyone else, he would be the epitome of control. For her, on the other hand, she could almost see fear and fury flickering in his eyes.  
"And how will I know you won't arrest me as soon as I do?" Evans shot back, "No. This is what is going happen, I get into the car with the girl, and I let her out, unharmed when I'm in the clear. Understand?"  
"And-"  
"And I suggest you stop acting like you have any reason for me to listen to you."  
She could see Ranger's jaw clenching.  
"So what'll it be?" She could tell Evans was getting impatient; slowly, he began to slide the metal across her throat. She whimpered involuntarily at the pain, and felt droplets of blood leaking through the cut.  
"Fine!" Ranger snapped, barely restraining himself from lunging forward and breaking the man's neck, "And if she comes back hurt, trust me, getting caught by police will be the least of your concerns."

With that, he and the Merry Men placed their guns on the floor and stepped back. Evans, dragging her with him, edged warily past them towards the parking lot. Stephanie tried desperately to keep eye contact with Ranger for as long as she could, trying to somehow tell him that she loved him, for if this was the last time that they saw one another, she needed him to know. She prayed as they lost sight of each other and she was hauled closer to the car and further away from him, that this would not be the end for them.

A/N: I know some of you have been wondering about Ranger, and have been a bit frustrated with Stephanie forgiving him too easily, but I promise all will be revealed soon, and there's some drama coming too :) Thanks for reading, and if you have time, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 56 reviews!? Thank you all sooo much! That is absolutely incredible! I don't even know what to say, but I'd just like to thank everyone for all the support/input you've given me and this story. It really does mean so much to me, so thank you again! I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting, my laptop decided to die and take all my files with it so I've lost, literally, everything. On the bright side, I've learnt to save my documents on every usb and hard disk I can find and the chapters should (hopefully) be better the second time over. Also, I'm terrible at estimating but it looks like this will probably run over 5 chapters, but I guess we'll see what happens ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm still not Janet Evanovich :)

The parking lot adjacent to the club was huge, sharing the space with other surrounding stores; a soccer field could fit inside it and there would still be room left over. While there were a number of streets lamps placed periodically around the area, they barely penetrated the darkness of the night. Stephanie could hardly make out her surroundings, though she could identify the shapes of a number of cars left in the lot, surprising seeing as it was almost midnight and the club had been emptying out as they were leaving. To her dismay, however, there were no people around to claim these cars, and Evans was able to haul her towards his car, parked on the far side the lot, without incident.

Every few seconds, he would glance towards the back entrance of the club, hidden by the side of the building, apparently expecting for there to be a war cry and Merry Men charging from that direction at any moment now. After an extra long glance, he moved the hand with the knife down to her abdomen, and shoved his other hand into his pocket, pulling out a phone. Pressing the knife against her baby bump, he whispered in her ear, "Try anything, and your baby gets it first. Got it?"  
Her hair rose on the back of her neck as his breath brushed against her skin and she nodded shakily. They continued moving as he dialled a number and placed the phone against his ear, glancing behind them once more as he did.  
"Meet me at the club parking lot now."  
There was a pause.  
" Just do it! And bring the rest of them, all of them. Armed."  
There was another brief pause.  
"I don't have time to explain! Just tell them they'll have some entertainment when we're done." Then he disconnected.  
She had a feeling that she had just become the 'entertainment' again, but this time, it had a whole new meaning.

Seconds after he hung up, she heard a brief crackling noise before a familiar voice murmured in her ear.  
"Bombshell!"  
She almost jumped but caught herself just in time. Tank! Of course, how could she have forgotten? He'd given her a mic and earpiece, as per usual, before she had gone in. Never had she been so grateful for Ranger's paranoia for her safety.  
"Sounds like Evans is calling in some backup, we're moving in but you'll be in the cross fire if anything happens."

Glancing around her as best she could in Evan's hold; Stephanie saw the parking lot's entrance on her far right, and knew she and Evans must be in the centre of the lot, heading towards its side. She assumed the Merry Men were moving along their left, the darkest part of the lot, which meant that she and Evans were smack in the middle of the road and the Merry Men. Not the best position to be in.  
"We'll handle the others and we can take care of Evans, but you have to get out his hold. Disable him then stay low, find somewhere to hide, just stay out of the crossfire and we'll come get you when it's safe. Can you do that?"

Clearing her throat in affirmation, she felt momentarily petrified that Evans would somehow notice and realise that she had an earpiece, but thankfully, he was more concerned about getting to his car than his seemingly helpless hostage.  
She could hear Ranger barking out orders in the back ground, and in spite of the situation, wished that he would be the one talking her through this. What she would give to hear his low, level, and calm voice in her ear, a voice that would make her feel just that little less alone, and a little less vulnerable than she was at this moment. But she knew he was where he needed to be, the Merry Men needed their leader and she knew that he would never, ever let any of them down. It was one of the reasons why, despite everything, she still loved this man; for his fierce loyalty and unfailing dedication towards his comrades. Besides, she had Tank, and she convinced herself that for now, that was enough.

"He might loosen his grip on you when they arrive, that could be your chance. But whatever you do, don't get in that car, get out of the way and stay low, got it?"

She cleared her throat one last time.  
"Good."  
They were almost at his car now, and she was beginning to panic. She was half his size! How the heck would she be able to 'disable' him?  
"You can do this bombshell," were his final words, and then the cars came.

Like Tank had predicted, Evans had loosened his grip slightly on her when he had seen the incoming headlights. This was her only chance, and with adrenaline pumping through her veins, instinct took control of her. In quick procession, she stomped her stiletto-clad foot onto his own, swung her elbow back and after hearing the sickening crack of his nose, kicked her other leg back into his knee cap. He fell to the ground groaning and sending one last kick where it hurt the most, she frantically grabbed the knife that had fallen to the ground amidst the confusion and headed straight for the nearest car.

It was chaos. Shots began ringing out, and she could hear shouts as both sides navigated through the darkness. Spotting a dumpster, she moved, crouching, towards it, keeping to the edge of the lot and further towards the back of the lot and the Merry Men. She huddled against its side, her heart thudding in her ears, deciding to wait there. She didn't want to risk getting hit, and the dumpster was probably the safest place to be at the moment. As she waited and the shots continued, she curled into herself. The constant fire was deafening and she covered her ears, trying to block out the sound. She shut her eyes, praying desperately for all of this to be over, that she and the baby would be fine, and that none of the Merry Men would get hurt. She almost sobbed when she was struck by the sudden realisation that if they did, she would be to blame. If she had never agreed to this, they would never have been in this situation. Oh god, what if they were seriously injured, what if one of them died? How would she live, knowing that, in a way, she had killed them? And, what if it was Ranger?

"No!" She whispered to herself. "No, it won't be!" But it could be, and with each shot that followed, in her mind she saw each of the Merry Men she had grown to love, Ranger, Bobby, Lester, Tank, and so many others being hit, and falling to the ground as their life slipped away from them. She was becoming increasingly distressed as the death of some of the most important people in her life replayed in her mind, one after another, and finally, she began to stand up. She had to go see them; she had to see with her own eyes that they were okay. Just as she rose from her hiding spot, a meaty hand gripped her throat, and like a rag doll, she was thrown against the side of the garbage bin. Evans.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can, hopefully next week, but I'm swamped with work at the moment so I'll see what I can do :) Anyway, happy Olympics everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long, fortunately I should have more time to write in the next few weeks so I'm hoping I'll be able to update more quickly. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story, as well as all the reviews, favourites and follows. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to _trhodes9 _who gave me the idea for this chapter, thank you for your input! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot line, and Evans, but I don't want him. You can take him.

For a moment, she was paralysed with fear and shock. How could he have found her? Where were the Merry Men? Quickly, she shook herself out of it. Whatever had happened didn't matter anymore, the fact was that she was alone for this one. The wind had been knocked out of her, and rasping for air, she tried frantically to crawl away as Evans' form ducked down towards her. Her efforts were futile, however, and she was helpless as Evans dragged her slumped form from the ground and pinned her to the dump by the neck. She felt his hand crushing her windpipe, cutting off any air from reaching her lungs, and could feel herself becoming increasingly lightheaded from the lack of air. Instinct took over, knowing she couldn't let herself become unconscious, she desperately stuck out with the knife she had clung to since escaping him. He stood too far from her for the knife to cause any real damage, but she managed to nick his side, and felt a sense of satisfaction as Evans grunted from the pain. It was brief, however, as Evans seemed to redden and inflate with anger.

"You bitch!" He spat at her. In rage, he pulled her slightly towards him before slamming her once more against the dumpster. Her head snapped backed against the metal, and there was searing pain against the back of her skull. The sheer force had caused the knife to fall out of her hands, leaving her, once more, defenceless. Evan's grip had not let up, if anything it had increased. Stephanie began to struggle, still gasping for air, her fingers clawing at the hand around her neck. She kicked out her feet, but to no avail. Evans smirked at her, knowing that her efforts were futile. With his free hand, he wiped the blood seeping from his broken nose and simultaneously, he tightened his grip on her neck by a fraction. Stephanie felt her limbs become heavy, as each movement consumed more and more energy and her lungs remained bereft of air. On the brink of unconsciousness, her thoughts became sluggish and slow. It took her mind a moment to process the black form emerging behind Evans. Recognition suddenly struck her. Ranger! Her mind screamed. But, as the figure moved closer, she realised the man was too slim, and too short to be Ranger. Though slightly disappointed, relief swept through her once more when she spotted a tattoo below the man's eye.

Stephanie watched, her eyes hooded, as Hector silently approached them, a skill obviously straight out of the Merry Men handbook. Within seconds he had reached them, and Evans froze as the blade of Hector's knife appeared out at his neck. Relief swept through her as she felt Evan's hold withdrawing from her neck. The dark, warmth of unconsciousness was calling, and as her sight became clouded, she let herself freefall into its depths. She didn't even feel the jolt as she hit the ground.

"Estefina!"  
The voice was hushed, urgent, and even barely alert, Sephanie could recognise the strong Spanish accent. She felt herself being pulled from unconsciousness and slowly opened her eyes, finding herself staring into the dark eyes of Hector.

"¿estás bien?" He asked, gently helping her to sit up. Her head was pounding, and she winced involuntarily from the pain. Hector's gaze grew even more intent, and he wrapped one arm carefully around her to support her weak frame. Her head began to clear, and she could see they were still in the parking lot. She was relieved to note Evans tied up and unconscious on the gravel a few meters away from them, and she didn't fail to notice the bruises marking his face. Even bound and unconscious, Evans was still as formidable and threatening as he had been moments before, and turning from her source of such distress in the past few hours, Stephanie met Hector's eyes.  
"Gracias, Hector. Gracias." Her voice cracked, and could barely be heard, still weak from her ordeal, but Hector returned her gaze warmly and she knew he understood.  
"De nada, Estefina. De nada."

He then glanced at the small bump of her abdomen and back to her eyes.

"el bebé?"  
In the confusion, she had almost forgotten. Stephanie immediately glanced down at her stomach, and placed her palms protectively over the tiny bump of her abdomen, as if somehow she could now protect it from all that had happened. It looked so small, so vulnerable, and as her mind flashed to how a blade had been pressed against it, how she had been thrown against the dumpster, she could only pray that her little baby had somehow survived this. Suddenly, she felt a warm palm settle on hers above the swell of her stomach. Looking up, she met Hector's eyes, and he gave her a small, reassuring smile. She had to believe that everything would be alright.

A/N: I don't think this counts as a cliffhanger, but if it is, I'm sorry! Also, I know a lot of you wanted Ranger to be the one to rescue her, and trust me, I kind of wanted him to as well. As I wrote this chapter, I would write Hector in, then change it to Ranger, then back to Hector. Finally, I settled on Hector. For some reason it just felt right, so I decided to go with my instinct. I promise you, though, that Ranger's POV will be coming up very soon where we'll find out exactly what's been going on with him. Once again, thank you for all the support, encouragement and input you've given me for this story, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I've got some exciting news... We've gone past the 100 review mark, WEEHOO! :D Merci beaucoup to everyone who has reviewed, or shown some support to this story in anyway, it's such an incredible feeling to know that people like/read my work, so thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, happy reading :)

Disclaimer: Borrowing only!

When gunshots could no longer be heard, Hector helped her up, leaving his arm around her waist and keeping her steady as she regained her balance. He muttered into, she assumed, his own mic, and they slowly began to move out of the row of cars towards the other merry men. As they turned the corner, they walked straight into a flustered Bobby. He stopped short in his tracks at the sight of them and appeared to deflate with relief.  
"Bomber! You okay?" he asked, moving towards her with eyes scanning her body for injuries.

"I'm fine." She croaked, attempting a bright smile, and mentally praying that he wasn't about to send her to the hospital.  
Apparently, she failed dismally, however, and Bobby raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head slightly,  
"I guess some things never change." He said wryly. "C'mon, I'll have a quick check, just to make sure everything's okay." He took over from Hector, who squeezed her waist gently before letting her go. Stephanie immediately noticed his absence, and despite Bobby's presence, began to feel unsure and vulnerable without him there.  
"Hector!"  
He turned in his tracks, and met her eyes. As if he knew, like a parent towards a frightened young child, he tilted up one end of his lips reassuringly at her.  
"Thank you."  
He bowed his head slightly before turning around, and heading back towards Evans.

Bobby led her a short distance through the maze of cars, as merry men rushed around them, some already leading a number of Evans' handcuffed friends towards their cars. She heard an ambulance wailing in the distance, and felt her heart speed up for a second.  
"Bobby?"  
"Bomber?"  
"Is everyone alright? The merry men, I mean."

He chuckled softly, "Don't worry Bomber, everyone's fine. Some have taken one or two in the Kevlar, but I've patched them up already and sent them to the hospital just to be on the safe side. Don't forget this is our job, Bomber, we're good at it."

"I know, it's just, I heard all the gunshots-"

"Most of them were from Evans' side, they were panicking. They were shooting basically into darkness and we had that advantage. You see, most gangs, Bomber, rely on their reputation more than anything. Evans was hoping that we'd see the guns and run."  
They reached the boot of his car, and opening it, he lifted her up to sit on its edge. He opened a case of various medical equipment, and brought out a torch before shining it in each of her eyes. After what seemed like half an hour of examining, prodding and questions, he paused, and Stephanie prayed he wasn't about to send her to the hospital.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Bomber, I need to know. Is there a baby?"  
Her mind went blank.  
She was suddenly hyper aware of the numerous merry men around them. In her mind, she could just imagine them eavesdropping, waiting for her response, so they could whip out their phones to call her mother. She almost shuddered, before stopping herself. No, she rationalised, she trusted the merry men. What would they be doing with her mother's number, anyway? She shook her head, she was just being paranoid, as per usual. Bobby continued to stare unblinkingly at her, waiting for her response, and slowly she nodded her head.  
"Bomber." He sighed, in manner eerily similar to her perpetually disappointed mother.  
"I'm sorry Bobby, I-"  
He shook his head, cutting her off.  
"No, it's okay Bomber. You didn't know any of this was going to happen, I get it. Just never, ever, do anything like this, ever again, okay? At least until this little one makes an appearance."  
She nodded angelically.  
He looked at her, exasperated, before muttering something under his breath. She couldn't quite make it out, but swore it sounded something like "The poor guy". She decided to glare suspiciously at him anyway. Bobby shifted his feet awkwardly under her gaze.  
"Well... Let's just check to make sure he's alright, okay?"  
"Wait." She said, "_He_?"  
Bobby shot her a grin.  
"Well, it's about time we had an honorary merry man."  
Immediately, her mind was full of images of a young boy, around 5, walking around in combat boots, with _Rangeman_ posted across his shirt. Apparently, her face must have given her thoughts away because Bobby took one look at her and burst into hysterics. So much so that some of the merry men turned curiously in their direction. She smiled sheepishly at them, and they returned her smile, though she didn't miss how some cast her abdomen inquisitive glances. Well, on the bright side, at least they didn't appear to be mad at her. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure she could say the same for Ranger.

When Bobby managed to compose himself, he helped her stand up from the car, asking if she needed to change her clothes before he began his examination. She shook her head, not particularly keen on changing behind a car, or worse, inside the tiny space. Thankfully, as the LBD for the night was looser than usual, it had permitted her to wear a pair a bike shorts underneath, a last-minute attempt to appease her spidey sense. Gripping the short hem of her dress, she lifted it up to just above the raised bump of her abdomen, and just as she did, she felt a familiar prickling sense. Looking up, she found herself staring at Ranger a few metres away, who, in turn, was staring at her rounded stomach. She felt an urge to yank the material back down over the bump, and run to some island, or cave, she wasn't picky, where he wouldn't be able to find her. If he did, she knew she would be sent to a desert country where there was no water or tv or tasty cakes or-  
"Bomber!"  
Startled, she looked down to where Bobby kneeled in front of her belly.  
"I asked you how many months along you were."  
"Oh! Sorry. 4 months, almost."  
His brow furrowed as he inspected the bump.  
"What? Is anything wrong?" Was her baby shaped weirdly? She knew it was batbaby but she was pretty sure they weren't that different from normal babies.  
"Nothing, Bomber, but you'll need to go to the hospital. Just as a precaution."  
"But Bobby-"  
"She's going." A third voice stopped her short. Turning, her heart stopped as she met the dark eyes of Ranger. His blank eyes returned her gaze briefly before he turned to face Bobby.  
"Take her now, I'll meet you there later."  
"Hey-" She interjected, but Ranger was having none of it.  
"Go. Now."  
"Yes sir!" Bobby said, already steering her away. She fumed inwardly, but knew better than to try anything. Instead she let herself be ushered into his car and entertained herself with the thought of pouncing on an unsuspecting Ranger's back, and proceeding to club him with a bat (inflatable, of course). A girl can dream, can't she?

A/N: So, I'm glad you guys liked Hector saving her. I think the relationships between Steph and the merry men are really sweet, so I like including them :) Also, I know a lot of you are waiting for RPOV and I promise it is coming! I didn't mean to make it suspenseful or anything like that, it's just that the plot line is taking more chapters than I anticipated so I haven't quite gotten to it yet. At least there was some interaction here though, right? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bobby pressed down on the accelerator as the light turned green, turning the corner and accelerating down the road towards the hospital. Silence while he was driving was something he was used to, obviously Merry Men weren't supposed to blast the radio when they were on call. Still, when Bomber was with him, he didn't think he could remember a time when she didn't have some bizarre escapade to tell him about, or when she wasn't defending herself as to why her xth car had blown up. It was unnerving having her sit there, silently. Glancing over, he noticed how she sat there; dwarfed in a Rangeman jacket he had given her, small and vulnerable. She seemed oblivious to the world around her, staring vacantly down at her lap.

"Bomber."  
She looked up, startled, like she'd forgotten he was even there.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
While Bobby might not be a self-proclaimed ladies' man like a certain person, he was nevertheless experienced enough with women, and as a doctor, to know that 'I'm fine' was large, flashing sign that said the very opposite.  
"Bomber, I know you don't like hospitals but it won't be that bad, I promise. I'll even ask them to get you jelly or something."  
She smiled weakly back.  
"That's not why Bobby, I just…"  
Bobby glanced again at her. Her eyes were tell-tale bright.  
"Bobby, what if…What if…"  
Her voice broke, and alarmed; Bobby immediately turned into a quiet side-street and pulled over. Getting out, he walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Squatting, he pulled Bomber gently to face him and asked, "What if what?"  
She took a deep breath to compose herself.  
"Bobby, what if I've miscarried?"  
"Bomber-"  
"I mean, he threw me against a dumpster, he put a knife to my neck, how could a tiny baby survive that force, the stress? How could a tiny, three month old baby survive that?"  
She was growing increasingly agitated and Bobby grabbed her hands, holding them in his own.  
"Bomber, from what I've seen there's nothing that indicates a miscarriage. You'd be surprised at how well protected they are in there."  
"But you can't be certain! Bobby, what if when we arrive at the hospital, they tell me my baby is gone, that there's nothing they can do? What if they tell me that because of tonight, I've killed my own baby?"  
Her voice trembled and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Bobby's heart pained from seeing her like this.  
"To be honest, I don't think I could live with myself if that was true."  
Hearing this, Bobby reached out, and turned her face towards his.  
"Bomber. Bomber, hey, look at me! Don't think like that. This is why we're going to the hospital, so we can confirm that your baby's fine, that there's nothing to worry about. Alright?"  
"I know, I'm just so scared to find out-"  
"Bomber, think about it, this baby is half you, half bossman, right?"  
She nodded slowly, looking at him slightly inquisitively.  
"So do you think that the baby of two of the strongest people I have ever known would let someone like Evans stop him from entering this world?"  
"No."  
"Exactly, so you have to trust that that baby inside you, however tiny it may be, is a lot stronger than you give him credit for, okay?"  
"Okay." Bomber smiled slightly though her tears, and patting her knee Bobby stood up.  
"So let's get to the hospital, shall we?"

"Ms Plum?"  
Stephanie sat up in her hospital bed and turned to the doctor, her heart thudding as she waited for the news.  
"From the ultrasound and tests, you'll be pleased to know, Ms Plum, that your baby is completely healthy and unharmed," said the doctor.  
Her face broke out into a smile, and she shot a relieved look at a grinning Bobby who sat at her bedside. It was as if she could breathe again, knowing that her baby was okay. She didn't think she'd ever felt so relieved in her life.  
"As for your injuries, you have a mild concussion, and some minor bruising. All in all, I'd say you've been extremely lucky."  
She felt a bubble of hope rise within her.  
"Does that mean I can go home now?"  
The doctor hesitated.  
"Unfortunately Ms Plum, we've decided to keep you here for a few days. According to our tests you're blood pressure is higher than we'd like, and you're underweight, not severely, but given your condition, and the stress that your body has gone through today, it's best that we get your health up to standard before you leave the hospital.'  
She was stunned into silence for a moment. _Underweight_?  
"I...I understand doctor. Thank you."  
The man gave her a perfunctory smile before leaving the room.

Underweight!? She couldn't think of a time in her life where she'd been even close to being underweight. How could she be, after all, with a world full of tasty cakes, donuts and fried chicken, there was just too much to enjoy. Still, if she thought back to the last couple of weeks, she had been cutting down more than usual. With money becoming such a huge issue, she had started saving seriously, and prioritising; most times, snacks just didn't make the cut. A thought struck her.  
"Bobby, if I'm underweight, doesn't that mean it could have an impact on the baby?"  
He hesitated for a moment.  
"It can in some cases. If a mother is underweight, there may be restricted fetal growth, so their baby is likely to be underweight. That's why I was concerned when I first saw your bump, for being almost four months along, your baby's on the small side. Still normal, of course, but on the small side.'  
She nodded slowly, but she could sense that he wasn't telling her everything, "What else, Bobby?"  
He sighed before stating carefully, "There's also an increased risk of the baby developing birth defects or undergoing premature birth."  
_"Birth defects_?"  
It was incredible, really, how she had managed to, inadvertently, become such a terrible mother before her child was even born. The guilt she had been feeling for the past few hours returned, and Bobby, sensing the change in her mood, leaned forward slightly.  
"Bomber, you have to understand, it's extremely unlikely that these complications will arise. The doctor's confirmed that the baby's fine, so you don't have to feel guilty about this. You're in the hospital now, and we'll get you and the baby as healthy as possible, okay?"  
She nodded but wouldn't meet his eyes. He knew that he had failed to assuage her guilt.  
"I think what you need right now is some sleep, come on."  
Reclining her bed, Bobby rearranged the pillows so she could sleep comfortably, and helped her lean back.  
"Relax now, you'll feel better after some sleep."

A/N: So, since it's been almost two months since I last updated, I give you guys permission to pelt tomatoes or the fruit of your choice at me. I'm kinda mid-way through an exam period right now so I hope you guys understand and don't choose watermelons ;) Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews/follows/favourites/suggestions/criticism, I really do appreciate it, and for those of you who found this story so long after I updated, I don't know how you did it but kudos to you!

I realise that this chapter has become a filler chapter of sorts (not my intention!) but I thought we should get a better insight in what's going on in Steph's head after the whole fiasco. Also, I don't know how it happened but this chapter was more of Bobby/Steph again, with the way things are going, I should've put those two as the main couple :D Next chapter, though, will definitely be Steph and Ranger, I think it's about time they had a talk…

Finally, since we now know that the batbaby is fine (Yay!) I was thinking that you guys might want to decide the name and gender of the baby. (Sorry for those of you who suggested twins, but I think twin steph/ranger babies would be too much for the world haha), so if you have any ideas, leave it in a review and let the most popular win I guess! Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie woke to the steady beeping of machines surrounding her. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep and it took her a moment to open her eyes and adjust to the darkness of the room. Taking in her surroundings, she realised that she'd been moved into a different room, private by the looks of it, no doubt thanks to the persuasion of a certain someone. Alongside her hospital bed sat a familiar figure in black, hunched over in the small hospital armchair. As if sensing she was awake, Ranger's head shot up and his dark brown gaze caught her own.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was rough, as if he hadn't used it in hours. Despite the situation, it still sent shivers down her spine. He sounded, and looked, exhausted and she resisted the urge to crawl into his lap and hug him close.

"I'm fine. We're fine." He watched her carefully for a moment, then dropped his gaze to her covered abdomen and finally, to the floor. There was silence between them, and Stephanie fidgeted at the tension in the room. The tension only seemed to grow as seconds went by and desperate to ease it, Stephanie cleared her throat,

"Did Bobby tell you that-"

"You're underweight?"

She nodded after a second, slightly shocked at the abrupt interruption. Ranger, however, was unresponsive and as the silence returned, she cleared her throat again,

"And that there may be-"

"Birth defects?"

She paused, taken back once more.

"Yeah," she affirmed weakly. She mentally braced herself for a lecture; she knew he would be angry. Heck, she was angry at herself. As if doing a distraction and becoming a hostage wasn't enough to stamp 'bad mother' on her forehead, being underweight while aware of her condition would do the trick. The lecture never came, however, and Ranger remained unmoving, seemingly fixated by the ground. If Stephanie hadn't known him as well as she did, she would've assumed that he was simply tired, too exhausted to feel emotion. But, after years of being whatever they were- friends?Lovers? –she saw the almost imperceptible tension in Ranger's body. He was far from emotionless. His back was hunched, head bowed and his fists clenched as if he was crushing something within his palm. The tell-tale crumpling noise of paper told her exactly what it was. _The letter. _

Detachedly, she could hear the beeping of the monitor speed up slightly as she began to panic. _Ranger had read her letter_. A letter which informed him that not only did she intend to leave with no plans of return, she also wished to do so with no contact or tracking from either him or the merry men. Most importantly, it was a letter which conveniently left out the existence of his unborn child. How could she have been so stupid? She had left all the letters, signed and sealed, on her kitchen bench top in plain view before leaving her apartment. Ranger or the merry men would have seen it the moment they stepped in the door.

"Ranger?" She said tentatively, "I don't know what you've read but please, you have to understand-"  
His head shot up and in his eyes, she saw a fury that stopped her in her tracks. Ranger was always so controlled with his emotions that seeing his anger was a rare occasion, reserved for the most extreme cases. Never had she imagined that this anger would one day come as a result of her own actions, or be aimed at herself.  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
She was speechless for a moment, what could she say? Or what should she say? She couldn't deny that she had known she was pregnant; lying was never her strong point and lying to Ranger? Not the greatest idea. On the other hand, she was terrified of how he would react if she told him the truth. Could she lose him, that is, more than she already had? Could her heart survive seeing him walk out the door for the last time? Honestly, she didn't know, but she had no choice.  
She took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.  
"I did. I knew."  
It was as if something snapped. Ranger jumped up from his seat and strode a few metres away from her. He stared at the wall for a moment, struggling to retain his composure. He turned to face her. "Why would you do that? What could have _possibly_ made you think that going on a distraction was a good idea?"  
She didn't know what to say. While it may have seemed like a good idea at the time, doing a distraction while pregnant just because she needed money was wrong. It was irresponsible and stupid of her, saying it out loud would just confirm how reckless she had been to him.  
As if he could read her thoughts, his eyes narrowed with realisation.  
"You needed the money, didn't you? You were going to use the money from the distraction to leave, to disappear and hide my child from me." His voice was low, dangerous.  
"Ranger-"  
"No." He growled, cutting her off. "You had _no_ right to decide whether or not I knew this baby. I should have been told the moment you found out."  
Hearing his words, Stephanie seemed to reach her own breaking point. She had almost forgotten the rage that she felt towards him due to the emotional rollercoaster of the past few hours. In that moment, however, all the anger that she had been holding back these past few months burst through the turned to anger as she furiously clambered out of the bed, refusing to lie there as he admonished her as if she was a child. She ignored the painful pull of the various drips and machines and his protests, and stood to face him.  
"And when, exactly, could I have done that Ranger? When was the last time that we had a conversation that lasted longer than a minute? You've been gone for weeks on end, you never come by the office or my apartment and when I call you, I get your voicemail and a merry man calling me back."  
Ranger's jaw clenched.  
"Get back in bed. Now."  
Stubbornly, she held her ground. Tilting her chin up, she folded her arms over her hospital gown, mirroring his stance.  
"You know what Ranger? You don't have the right to tell me what to do anymore. You gave that up a long time ago when you decided to cut me out of your life. When you decided that I wasn't important enough to even be in your world, not even as a friend."  
The muscle along his jaw began to twitch and though she knew that she was pushing it, she was too far gone to care. After all these months of hurt and pain, any restraint and control she'd ever had around this man was disintegrating.  
"Yes I decided to leave you, but after all these months, what was I supposed to do? You haven't been there for me for so long now, why would me being pregnant have changed anything? I didn't want my child growing up in a community which saw him as a bastard, or a mistake. I didn't want my child growing up with a father who couldn't spare a moment of his day to see him."  
Stephanie knew it wasn't fair to be so presumptuous, to accuse him of neglecting his child, but it was if her mind was disconnected from her mouth. She could no longer control herself from lashing out at him. She watched, as if in slow-motion, as Ranger's fists clenched tighter and he growled back at her,  
"If you could even think that I would let that happen, that I would ignore my own child, then I have been wrong about you all these years. I was wrong to think that you were ever more than a naïve little girl trying to be more than the irresponsible, immature brat that she is."  
Stephanie felt as if she had been slapped. Ranger, too, froze, shocked by his own words. They stared at each other, wordlessly. Stephanie felt her eyes begin to water involuntarily, and turning her head, she furiously brushed the tear away.  
"Steph, I-"  
"Bomber!" Bobby rushed into the room, his eyes darting between her, her empty bed, and the furious machines that were still beeping. "Why are you out of bed?"  
When she didn't turn around, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. He turned to face Ranger.  
"Boss."  
Ranger continued to watch Stephanie's quivering form.  
"Boss!" Bobby repeated, slightly more insistent. Ranger gazed at Steph for a moment more before he nodded, accepting the dismissal. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

A/N: So I'm back (again)! I have _finally_ finished all my exams (Thank you to everyone who wished me luck!), been holidaying and have (somehow) managed to write my longest chapter yet! This has definitely been the most difficult chapter to write, I mean who enjoys Steph and Ranger fighting? Let alone writing it. Still, I felt it was a necessary part of the story :) I know that Ranger wasn't being particularly nice but I think we've all said something we didn't mean when we were angry or frustrated. But never fear babe fans, this remains a babe story ;)

So, a **big** thank you to everyone who voted on the gender and mentioned some names for the baby. I am so excited to announce that it has been decided (pretty unanimously by the way) that the baby will be... [drum roll please]... a BOY! (sorry to trhodes9 and cookie10). I really liked the suggested names and since I'm incredibly indecisive, listed below were the names suggested:  
- Liam Carlos  
- Ricardo Carlos II  
- Tomas Carlos  
- Jonathan Francis  
- Anthony Carlos  
- Miguel Ricardo  
If you have a preference as to the baby's name, just mention which name you like in a review and then the most popular name will be chosen ;)

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who favorited/reviewed/followed this story and gave me encouragement and feedback. It really is so helpful to know what you guys like/don't like. I know it's been a long ride, but trust me, we're almost there! Happy holidays everyone!

P.S I'm still on holiday so I don't always have internet depending on which country I'm in, but I will update ASAP [next chapter is (finally) Ranger POV!]  
P.P.S Sorry about the weird spacing for this chapter, I am technologically challenged!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bobby waited for the door to swing shut behind Ranger before he approached Steph slowly.  
"Bomber?" He said quietly, placing a palm on her shaking shoulders as her quiet heaves filled the room.  
"Hey, it's alright." He murmured softly. Gently he turned her towards the bed.  
"We have to get you back in bed, okay?" She nodded, trying desperately to regain her composure as sobs continued to escape her. Guiding her over, he helped settle her back into her bed and began to reattach the various drips that she had inadvertently pulled out during the argument. Just as he had finished checking her vitals, there was a knock at the door. A head of dark hair emerged from behind it and for a moment, Steph's heart leaped with the thought that it was Ranger. As the figure approached, however, she swallowed slightly in disappointment as she recognized the slightly more lean form to be Lester.  
"Hey beautiful," He said softly as he sat in the chair that Ranger had recently vacated. Bobby, sensing the need for privacy, placed a reassuring hand on Stephanie's thigh, and muttered something to Lester before leaving the room. After the door snap closed, Lester leant forward and brushed the hair that was stuck to her cheeks away from her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
Stephanie knew she wouldn't be able to speak if she tried. Instead, she hiccupped back at him as the tears continued to fall. While there was pretty, dainty crying that you see in movies, there was also the hysterical, snotty tissues and puffy eyes type of crying. If she was in her right mind, Stephanie would have been appalled at herself for forcing Lester to witness female hysteria at its best. Still, she couldn't bring herself to care. Her heart ached, but this wasn't physical pain, this was her heart breaking.

She couldn't remember ever having had fought with Ranger like this. From the moment they had met there had been a connection between them, a connection that had only grown stronger as time had gone by. While there had been disagreements between them, their connection remained, unwavering and impervious to the petty matters which would usually derail relationships. Now, however, Stephanie was faced with the realisation that their bond was on the verge of breaking; that she was about to lose him, and after so many years, she didn't know if she could cope with that.  
Lester reached to hold her hand.  
"Beautiful, I know you're hurting but you have to listen to me. These past few months have been difficult for Ranger. It's not my place to say why, but he is not himself right now. He's confused, he's angry and he's not thinking straight."  
Steph shook her head at his words. She pulled her knees towards herself and hugged them close to her body.  
"I don't need your pity, Lester. You don't have to make excuses for him."  
"They're not excuses, Steph." He replied, looking straight into her eyes, "Ranger is dealing with a lot right now and his way of coping is to isolate himself from everyone, not just you."  
Steph frowned slightly in contemplation.  
"But I don't understand. What could have possibly happened that would affect him so much?"  
Lester was quiet for a moment and Steph caught a glimpse of sorrow in his deep green eyes. He rubbed his brow tiredly before speaking.  
"I know you must be curious Steph, but this is something that Ranger has to tell you for himself. Right now, the most important thing is for you to know that Ranger loves you. Despite what he has said or done that would say otherwise, he_ loves_ you. That, I can assure you, has not changed and is not about to."  
She felt hope flutter in her chest and her tears slowed as she listened to his words. Though hating herself for being so pathetic, she couldn't help but whisper back,  
"Really?"  
Lester smiled. "Really. For now, you just have to trust me, but soon you'll see. It will all work out, I promise."  
Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead gently, before chuckling softly.  
"What?" She hiccupped.  
"You sound like a frog." She pulled away from him, aghast.  
"I do not!" She cried indignantly.  
He smirked back at her.  
She huffed, still hiccupping. "Trust you to ruin the moment."  
"That's not true." He replied. Reaching behind him to a table, he poured a glass of water and offered it to her with his most charming smile. "See? Moment saved."  
Eyeing him suspiciously for a second, she grabbed the proffered cup and drank it, none too gracefully.  
"Good girl," Lester smiled at her indulgently, "Now do you think you can get back to sleep? I know it must seem like a foreign concept to you but you're meant to be resting." He teased her.  
She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him and instead lay back to allow Lester, who was becoming increasingly motherly, to pull her blankets up to her chin. Kissing her once more on the forehead, he murmured "goodnight" before starting towards the door. Just as he reached for the doorhandle, he paused and turned around.  
"Beautiful?"  
"Yes?" She questioned sleepily, her eyelids already growing heavy.  
"Congratulations on the baby, I can't wait to see what he's like. Half Ranger, half Bomber." With a wink, he left the room. Closing her eyes, Stephanie snuggled into the pillow of her hospital bed, a small smile on her lips. With dried tears on her cheeks, she dreamt of little boys with curly brown hair, caramel skin and her own blue eyes.

As the door swung shut behind him, Ranger nodded his acknowledgement to the two merry men standing at Steph's door before striding down the hallway. His eyes were unseeing as he manoeuvred his way through the dark corridors of the hospital to the car park. The sun was beginning to rise as he exited the lot, the sky a bright canvas of orange, yellow and pink. Still, he was oblivious to the beauty before him and he drove unthinkingly, his arms and feet moving mechanically. His mind, on the other hand, remained in the hospital room, his eyes fixed on the small, vulnerable figure of the woman he had just left behind.

He shut his eyes for a moment, gripping the wheel tight with frustration. He couldn't do anything right! It seemed like all he did was fail to protect those he loved from being hurt. And now, he had another child to consider. Somehow, by some stroke of luck, he'd been given a second chance. A second chance to be the father he'd never quite been for Julie; to be more than an absent, mysterious figure in his child's early life. He could be a father who was always there, there for their first words, their first steps and their first days. And this time, there was a difference. This time, the mother of his child was also the one woman that held his heart. They could be a family, no doubt a slightly dysfunctional one given its members, but a family nonetheless. While the idea of having a family was once inconceivable to Ranger, now that Stephanie was pregnant with his child nothing else had ever seemed more right to him. But how could he after everything that had happened? How would that be fair?

His mind struggled to comprehend and process the events of the last few months. When had his life gotten so complicated? Just months ago life had been moving along smoothly. Business was growing, remarkable given the current economic state, he was closer than ever to Julie and neither he nor Steph had picked up any stalkers, been threatened or had their car blown up in weeks. With Morelli out of the picture, it seemed like 'someday' had finally arrived and Ranger was more than ready for it. He'd called Steph, asked her to be ready by 7 that Saturday and to wear something nice. That night, he'd knocked on her door at 7 on the dot. She'd emerged, smiling shyly at him, in a midnight blue dress that matched the hue of her eyes. Simple, yet stunning. He remembered how beautiful she'd looked that night, her skin glowing and her hair cascading in little ringlets down her back. He'd fended off her incessant questions, and driven her to his favourite restaurant. In a secluded corner, they'd talked, eaten and simply enjoyed their time together for the first time in months. Later that evening, they'd walked to her door and he'd leaned in to peck her goodnight. Steph, however, had other ideas and soon things had escalated; not that he complained. At dawn the next day, a few hours after they had finally succumbed to sleep, he'd received a call; a call which sent him rushing from the room with a single regretful glance behind him.

Finally Ranger reached his destination. He drove up the driveway and as he strode up to the door, he pulled out his phone.

"Aida, I can't make it back today. Everything's fine and I'll be flying down to see you soon."

A/N: Hi everyone! So, there was meant to be the big reveal this chapter but I just couldn't get it to flow which I know sounds strange but it just wasn't working. So, sorry to prolong this, but it will be in the next chapter! :D Ranger's POV was finally included though so I hope everyone enjoyed the little insight into the mind of batman :P I also dropped a few hints, any ideas anyone about the call or Aida?

And as you probably noticed, it was Lester's turn in the merry men/Steph friendship that seems to (somehow) appear in every chapter of this story. Don't ask me why it happens, ask the merry men why they're so fun to write! :)

Also, thank you to everyone who voted for the names. It was close but one has emerged as the winner! It will all be revealed when the time comes!

Finally, if you will kindly scroll back up to the top of the page, you will see that we've hit 200 for reviews_ and_ follows! And for seven chapters too! That is so amazing, and incredible and I know I must sound like I'm on repeat, but thank you! Thank you for all your feedback and for being so supportive and helpful and for putting up with my occasional updates and horrible estimation of story length/progress :P I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to let me know your thoughts on it :)

Happy belated new year everyone, I hope you have a good one!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ranger stood at the edge of the rooftop, breathing in the cool air of the sea. He watched as the waves crashed, and then receded and the sun rose steadily from the horizon. His mind was clear for a blissful moment; clear of the emotions, memories and thoughts that had plagued his mind incessantly in the past months. He opened another bottle of beer and tilted the glass bottle, letting the cooling liquid run down his throat. The temple was on a break.

His eyes never left the bright sky as the rooftop door swung open and the even thud of footsteps followed. In his peripheral vision, he saw Tank moving to stand beside him. The two men gazed out across the town in silence for a few moments, unspoken words flowing between them. After so many years working together, protecting each other and being in every sense aside from the literal, brothers, words were often superfluous when it came to their friendship.

"You mind?" Tank asked after a moment, breaking the silence between them. Ranger shook his head, taking another swig and Tank grabbed a bottle from the pack next to them. Quiet ensued once more, broken only by the occasional sipping from the two men. Finally, Ranger spoke, "What do you want from me Tank? Some sort of heartfelt outburst?"

Tank remained silent for a moment, simply glancing at him before turning back to the horizon.

"You can't go on like this."

"Tank", Ranger interrupted with a warning tone. He did not want to talk right now. Heck, he didn't want to think, period.

"Michael was our friend too, Ranger. We all miss him."

"Can't this wait?" Ranger's hand clenched the bottle tighter in irritation.

Tank turned to face him, while Ranger continued to stare obstinately at the water below them.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for his death. It wasn't your fault-"

"You're wrong!" Ranger barked as he finally turned to face his friend. "_I _was assigned to go with him Tank;_ I_ should have had his back but I didn't. Now he's dead."

Tank closed his eyes, and when they opened, there was a hint of sadness within them that belayed his own grief for their friend.  
"You know as well as I do that it was meant to be a routine mission. All the intel we were given told us that it should have been a simple job; he should have been in and out of there in a week, like we've all done a million times before."

Ranger shook his head angrily.

"It changes nothing. We served for years together, Tank, and the reason why each one of us has made it out alive is because we worked as a team, _all for one, one for all._ Michael saved all of our lives countless times, and when he needed me, I wasn't there."

"Ranger, listen to me." Tank said, looking straight at Ranger. "You did everything you could for him. We flew in as soon as their group went missing. We killed the bastards that did this and you brought his body home for Aida to bury. _You _brought him home."

Ranger brought the heels of his palms to his eyes, hating how they burned at his words. The memories he had been suppressing returned in full force; the panic that had filled him when he'd received the call at Steph's, arriving too late to find the bodies of the missing team scattered around their pillaged camp site, the pain and anger of finding his childhood friend's body full of bullet holes. He'd salvaged any personal items he could find for Aida and with his team, hunted down every last rogue that had slaughtered them. And despite all this, the worst moment of all was stepping off the plane and finding Aida waiting there. Her eyes were hopeful as she scanned the faces of the men disembarking, her hands placed over the protruding bump of her abdomen as she searched desperately for her husband. As Ranger approached her, his gaze filled with sorrow as he carried a small bag with the remainders of Michael's belongings, comprehension dawned slowly in Aida's eyes and she crumpled to the tarmac floor, inconsolable with grief.

There was silence between the two men for a few moments; Tank, too, remembering their futile mission to rescue their friend and how his death had sunk his devastated wife into a depression she had just begun to come out of. Finally Ranger spoke softly.

"I need to know that Aida will be okay, that she will recover from this for both her and their child before I can come back." Ranger looked straight at Tank, urging him to understand. "I owe it to him."

Tank shook his head slightly. "No one blames you for his death Ranger. Not me, Bobby, or Lester, and not Aida."

Tank sighed as Ranger remained silent.

"You've done everything you can for her. All Aida needs now is time. She's just lost her husband and now has to raise their child alone. That sort of grief and shock, only time can heal."  
"Lester, Bobby or I can visit her," Tank continued. "And Julie would love to spend some time with her; you know Aida adores her. Aida isn't your responsibility Ranger. Right now, your only concern should be Steph."

Ranger was still at the mention of her name. He stared down into his beer bottle and felt a pang of regret as he remembered the words he'd said to her just a few hours ago

"I've screwed it up with her, Tank."

"So? Do something about it." Tank responded.

Ranger let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"It's not that simple."

"Then make it simple. Steph is having your child and that means she needs you right now, more than ever."

Ranger shook his head ruefully.

"I've hurt her, and I'll just hurt her again. What she needs now is space. From me."

"No, what she needs is answers. What she needs is for you to explain why you have neglected her for the past four months. She believes that you don't love her; that you don't want anything to do with this child. That's why she was trying to leave."

"I know that!" Ranger snapped back. "Don't you think I know that? Do you think I want her out of my life, to be no more than a name on a birth certificate? I want to have _everything _with her."

"Then fight for it!" Tank barked at him, refusing to back down. "I am telling you right now that you only have one chance left to fix this. And I guarantee you if you don't take it, you're going to lose her, and your child, and you won't get them back."

Ranger's head was bowed as he gripped the rim of the wall, his muscles taut with tension. For a moment, Tank's frustration was subdued by a pang of guilt as he watched his friend struggle with his thoughts. Sometimes, however, being a friend meant that you had to do what was best for them, even when they didn't appreciate it. Tank sighed.

"How many more can you afford to lose, Carlos?"

Tank placed his beer bottle on the ridge next to Ranger's and walked across the rooftop towards the door. It was up to Ranger now. Suddenly he stopped. He turned around to face Ranger's back.

"Do it for your child, and do it for Michael. Fix this so that his death will mean only one child has to grow up without his father."

Then he turned back, the door slammed shut behind him and Ranger was alone again.

A/N: Hi everyone! Can you believe it's chapter 9 already? Can you remember when I said this would be around 5 chapters long? How naïve of me *shakes head*

So finally, in chapter 9, we have the long-awaited reveal! I'm sorry for the wait but it wasn't the easiest chapter to write since, as you may have guessed, I'm a girl so I have a tendency to make all characters speak like one (which as you can imagine is quite different from how a thirty year old ex-seal might speak) :P Anyway, back to the reveal, did anyone guess or kinda guess it? If you did, GIANT cookie to you! And since my hints were pretty dismal, I'll give you a special mention next chapter for your awesome psychic skills ;) So what are everyone's thoughts on Ranger now? Do you think his behaviour can be justified? Are you relieved about Aida? Let me know!

Also, just a reminder, this is a babe HEA so for those of you who feel the story has become depressing, and I know that this chapter was very angsty (my apologies), bear with me! Like I said, it's a HEA so we'll be heading out of angstville in no time (but don't worry, Ranger will have to work for it) ;)

Once again, _merci_ to everyone who showed their support in any way, and gave me their thoughts on the last chapter/story. I do read (and appreciate) every review, and it's really quite interesting to see how everyone interpreted Ranger's thoughts and reacted to Aida Didn't mean to frighten anyone with the idea of another Rachel! As many of you guessed, she is (kinda) family to Ranger.

Thanks for reading everyone, and have a great weekend!

P.S Minor spoiler (cover your eyes spoilerphobic people!)

To Mirel, the baby won't have any birth defects. It was incentive for Steph to stay in Trenton for their health and for Ranger to get a kick in the behind and realise he needs to stay by her :)


End file.
